User blog:ZimFan/My OT prediction (From what we've seen so far)
Between USB, Mii U, Atlas, Icicle, Propeller Hat, Butter, Shield, Tetris Block, Kite, Rocket, Whistle, Globe, Asthma Inhaler, Rubik's Cube, and the Hats' Bros, I have a prediction. :D Challenge 1's Prediction: : Losing Team: Team Recommended : Eliminated: Butter : Reason: Butter is too developed in the ghosts that he can't focus on challenges, and along with pushover Kite, Team Recommended loses the challenge. Against Kite, Butter ends up losing in the votes, as their team thinks he's the worse of the two, therefore he is eliminated. Challenge 2's Prediction: : Losing Team: Team 8 : Eliminated: Icicle : Reason: When their team loses, all of them besides Icicle have mobility and the ability to help their team to develop. Because of this giant handicap, Icicle is eliminated. She did not get her vote in due to the fact she cannot speak. Challenge 3's Prediction: : Losing Team: Team Newbie : Eliminated: Asthma Inhaler : Reason: Despite Rubik's Cube being bossy, Globe being a bad communicator (In ways), and the Hat Bros also being bad communicators (I heard "noone listen to luigi! hat." followed by "... spaghetti!?" in the first episode...), Asthma is eliminated, due to his allergies, and the other three get saved. I'd say Whistle is the only one who is seemingly safe for Team Newbie. Challenge 4's Prediction: : Losing Team: Team Newbie : Eliminated: Rubik's Cube : Reason: After Asthma being eliminated, Rubik's had no cushion for elimination, being a very bossy person. Despite both Globe and the Hat's being bad communicators, Rubik's Cube gets the boot for trying to take control over Team Newbie. Challenge 5's Prediction: : Losing Team: Team 8 : Eliminated: Propeller Hat : Reason: It came down to USB, Mii U, and Propeller Hat. USB for not doing the challenges and just trying to make best buddies, Mii U for being a big "jerk", and Propeller Hat for being annoying due to his internet slang, despite his actual nice-ness. However, Mii U has helped win all the other challenges, so he gets a pass. And USB is befriending the other people on his team, so he also gets a safe pass. Therefore, Propeller Hat is eliminated due to the other two having reasons to stay. Challenge 6's Prediction: : Losing Team: Team Recommended : Eliminated: Rocket : Reason: It came down to Rocket and Kite, Rocket for not being able to communicate, and Kite for being a pushover and letting the other teams win. Despite Window's pleads to eliminate Kite, they decide to let Kite slide, and eliminate Rocket, because he was useless to their team. Challenge 7's Prediction: : Losing Team: Team Recommended : Eliminated: Kite : Reason: Last time it came down to Rocket and Kite, with Kite barely getting a safe pass, due to her being a pushover, and letting the other teams walk over her, losing the challenge for her team. When they lose for the second time, It's between Kite and Tetris Block, Tetris Block for him focusing on video gaming and not the challenges. However, Kite is eliminated this time. Challenge 8's Prediction: : Losing Team: Team 8 : Eliminated: Mii U : Reason: Last time they were up for elimination, Mii U got the second most amount of votes, due to him being a self proclaimed Jerk. Globe now is a better communicator, as his first impressions stages is now over, so he gets a pass. Therefore, Mii U is the next from Team 8 to be eliminated. The Teams Merge, now all members are for themselves. ''' Rejoining Challenge's Prediction: : Rejoiner: Butter : Reason: Despite Butter being insane, he did not get enough development, as he was the first eliminated. Over the other people eliminated, Butter seems also the easiest to pick off, therefore he gets to rejoin! Challenge 9's Prediction: : Non-Immunitized: USB, Tetris Block, Butter, Whistle, Globe, and the Hats. : Eliminated: Tetris Block : Reason: It came down to USB, Tetris Block, and Butter. However, since USB has been making friends with everyone, he gets a safe pass. And also, since Butter just rejoined, he also gets a safe pass. Therefore, Tetris Block is eliminated due to him playing Tetris and squashing people at times. He also gets his GameBoy destroyed in the process, making him very angry. Challenge 10's Prediction: : Non-Immunitized: USB, Atlas, Shield, Butter, and the Hats. : Eliminated: The Hats. : Reason: Once again it came down to USB, Butter, and this time, the Hats. The Hats have not make any friends, trying to be the dominant over each other, plus being non communicable besides towards each other. Butter just rejoined, so he gets a pass, and USB is still friends with some of the people, so he barely gets a pass into the Final 6. Both the hats are eliminated. Challenge 11's Prediction: : Non-Immunitized: USB, Atlas, Butter, Whistle, Globe. : Eliminated: Butter (Again). : Reason: This time it came down to Whistle, USB, and Butter. USB gets a pass for being harmless and friendly, and Whistle gets a pass for not having to have rejoined earlier. And now, Butter's rejoin is not considered "recent", therefore they feel OK eliminating Butter, and they say bye-bye to Butter. Challenge 12's Prediction: : Non-Immunitized: USB, Atlas, Shield, Whistle : Eliminated: USB : Reason: It came down to USB and Whistle, Whistle for (Unknown reason), and USB mainly for the reason that, USB thinks everyone is his best buddy at this point, and he does not want to see any of his "Best Buddies" go home, so he votes for himself. And so does Atlas and Whistle, for feeling that USB makes them feel awkward and don't really like him. USB is eliminated. Challenge 13's Prediction: : Non-Immunitized: Whistle, Shield, Globe : Eliminated: Whistle : Reason: Although Whistle is a nice person, Whistle seems to everyone a teensy bit rehearsed, and does not seem as open and outgoing as Atlas, Globe, and Shield at this point. Globe and Shield vote for Whistle, and it's the end of the road for Whistle. Challenge 14's Prediction: : Non-Immunitized: Atlas, Shield : Eliminated: Shield : Reason: Although Shield seemed nice, he is not as outgoing as Atlas and Globe at this point, and throughout the series, Atlas and Globe's friendship that started out as nothing developed more. Atlas and Globe both decide to vote for Shield and be in the Final 2 together, and Shield is eliminated. Challenge 15's Prediction: : Runner-Up: Atlas : Reason: Atlas made it really well this season, winning many immunities, making tons of friends, and overall being an amazing person. Despite this, in the challenge, Atlas manages to lose the challenge. Even if it's a vote though, Globe seems like a likelier candidate to win, due to the fact that he may have tried to get people to forget his first impressions on them and develop more friends than Atlas in the end. : Winner: Globe! : Reason: Globe also did amazing this season, winning immunities for their teams, making a bunch of friends and being able to make some people forget entirely about his first impressions on them. In the end, Globe wins the final challenge. Even if it was a vote, Globe woud win the vote after his attempts to get people to forget his first impressions and develop more friends and possible voters than Atlas did. Globe is rewarded for his efforts for this season by winning the billion dollars. '''Overall Predictions: Icicle: 15th place - Team 8 Asthma Inhaler: 14th place - Team Newbie Rubik's Cube: 13th place - Team Newbie Propeller Hat: 12th place - Team 8 Rocket: 11th place - Team Recommended Kite: 10th place - Team Recommended Mii U: 9th place - Team 8 Tetris Block: 8th place - Team Recommended Mario And Luigi Hats: 7th place - Team Newbie Butter: 6th place - Team Recommended USB: 5th place - Team 8 Whistle: 4th place - Team Newbie Shield: 3rd place - Team Recommended Atlas: 2nd place - Team 8 Globe: 1st place - Team Newbie These are just my predictions, if you don't agree with them, just state what you don't agree with. Please don't be rude and say my opinions are wrong or anything. :) Category:Blog posts